Siempre, Mi Amor
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: After multiple nights of waiting up for Antonio, Lovino begins to worry about what he could possibly be doing. He decides a confrontation is necessary, but it doesn't exactly end like he may have thought.


_'That idiot… It's nearly midnight, it's pouring rain, and he still isn't back...'_ Lovino rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch. _'He's been acting weird lately…'_ a thought struck Lovino's mind, causing him to become irritated. _'Maybe he finally got bored and decided to find a new boyfriend.' _

Lovino scoffed to himself as he rifled through the kitchen shelves. _'If he's moved on, that's fine by me. I don't care.'_ But anyone would know that was false. Even Lovino himself knew it. The thought of Antonio leaving him alone made him cringe and made him feel nauseated.

Lovino heard the creaking of the front door.

_'Well, speak of the devil.'_

"Lovino?" Antonio called across the house, his voice light, but seemingly a bit exhausted.

Lovino met him in the foyer. "You're back, finally." Lovino's voice, in contrast, was harsh and dripping with bitter undertones.

Antonio faltered. "Lovi? You okay?"

"Oh, I don't know, Antonio. You've been sneaking around quite a lot lately." Lovino was trying to keep his voice calm, but he knew it wouldn't last long. "Why do you find it necessary to stay out so late every night, huh? Did you find someone else? If you did, I won't stop you, but at least have the dignity to tell me about them, alright?"

"Someone new? Lovi of course not-"

"Then how do you explain being gone so often? Don't come up with some stupid excuse either, I don't want to hear it."

Lovino lowered his head and clenched his fist in order to calm down. Antonio's voice drew him back.

"Lovi?" Antonio had dropped his voice. "Lovino, please look at me."

Lovino brought his eyes back up to his boyfriend, only to widen them in shock.

Antonio had bent at the knee, his eyes glistening with pride. A shimmering ring sat in a little velvet box that was cupped in his hands.

"Antonio?"

"Lovi, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Lovino stood in stunned silence. His widened golden eyes would not lower, and his words would not come forward. Antonio wouldn't move either, not until Lovino would make some sort of action.

Tears threatened to jump from Lovino's eyes, but he bit them back.

"Yes."

Antonio grinned excitedly. "Yes?!" He stood up, his arms opening towards Lovino.

Lovino gathered Antonio into his arms, holding him tightly as if Antonio would fly away if he wasn't tethered to earth. "Yes, you stupid idiot." The was no malice in Lovino's tone, only thinly veiled adoration.

Antonio moved away slightly, only enough to lock eyes with Lovino, his arms were still ensnaring him. "I was out so often because I wanted to find the perfect ring for you. I couldn't decide, so I kept going to different shops during the night."

It made perfect sense. Lovino had jumped to conclusions, once again. But who could blame him, after growing to fear being alone.

"Sorry about yelling at you about that. I should have let you explain." Lovino hated apologizing, but he knew when he had to.

"It's fine, _mi amor._" Antonio murmured gently. He stood back from their hug, taking the ring box back into his palm and slipping out the ring. He tapped at Lovino's hand, motioning for him to pick it up.

Lovino complied, lifting his hand to be in front of Antonio's gaze. Antonio slipped the engagement ring on to Lovino's finger and smiled contently.

_"Aquí está a una larga vida juntos."_ Antonio whispered in husky Spanish.

Lovino had learned enough Spanish to understand, and enough to respond.

_"Siempre, mi amor." _

* * *

Spanish Translations:

"Aquí está a una larga vida juntos" = "Here's to a long life together."

"Siempre, mi amor." = "Forever, my love."/"Always, my love."

AN: Ahh, more Spamano. These guys are seriously too cute, I can't get enough of them! (There will be plenty more Spamano fics from me)

So, once again, I got this prompt from tumblr, but when saving the screenshot of it, I accidently cropped out the username. So, it's from one of two blogs; Otpprompts, or imagineyourotp. No matter who it's from, you should check them both out because I LOVE both of these blogs.

Lastly, if you guys have any prompts you want to see written, you can leave them in a review or send me a PM here on fanfiction! I'll do basically anything besides nsfw, so leave your ideas if you want to! (I can attempt to write for any pairing, as long as it's from a fandom I'm in. You can leave your idea anyway, and if I'm not able to fulfill it, I'll let you know)

Alright, thank you guys! Rate and review if you enjoyed!

-Kaydubs


End file.
